


Когда

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая мысль, которая приходит на ум Логану, когда они спускаются в логово к Пьетро – какой он молодой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда

Первая мысль, которая приходит на ум Логану, когда они спускаются в логово к Пьетро – какой он молодой. Совсем мальчик. Не таким он знал его в том будущем. Там это был уже заматеревший, хищный мужчина, мутант, один из лидеров Братства и сын своего отца до мозга костей. Здесь же – это малолетнее нечто, Господи, ему хоть шестнадцать уже исполнилось? Логан не ожидал такого разительного контраста. И своей реакции на Пьетро – еще неиспорченного, молодого, которого, как любил говаривать Чарльз из его времени, можно направить и повести. Не по той дорожке, по которой повел его Эрик. А по той, которая не приведет его к тому концу.  
Этого Пьетро хочется оберегать. Черт знает, почему. Он мелкий, наглый, от его мельтешения кружится голова, но… Глубоко под этой всей подростковой бравадой Логан чует. Чует страх – обычный, человеческий страх перед неизвестным. Чует опаску – не каждый день к тебе домой вламывается компания неоднозначных, с какой стороны ни посмотри, мутантов. Чует азарт – предприятие, а, главное, его масштабы, поражают воображение мальца, который считал, что удивить его практически невозможно. И еще чует интерес – острое чувство, замешанное на гормонах и подростковом гоноре, приправленное восхищением. Логан чует его взгляд на себе – хотя малец и шустрый, и делает это действительно незаметно для окружающих.  
Когда он, играючи, спасает всех в Пентагоне, Логан впервые видит в нем Ртуть, которого он знал в будущем. Однако, в отличие от будущего себя, этот Пьетро еще не убивает. Не умеет. Не хочет. Не видит необходимости. И тогда Логан понимает, что же привлекло его в мальце с первого взгляда. Чистота. Которую хочется сохранить.  
Наверное, именно в тот момент Логан дает себе зарок попытаться разыскать Пьетро, когда это все закончится. Не “если”, а именно “когда”. А вот что делать с ним дальше… Логан не спец в планировании. Но он уверен, что разберется в зависимости от обстоятельств.


End file.
